Dreamnected
by StrictlyKHR
Summary: Fran's dreams haunted him, he considered them to be nightmares. He didn't know why they started, or how they started; all he knew was that it was affecting his control with being near the blond haired Mafioso.   -Sexual/Yaoi-
1. Dreamousal

**Part One:**_ Dreamousal_

He fought wildly against the bonds trapping his arms to the cold pole; his whole body was frozen. All he could do was sit there, legs spread wide, naked in the dark feeling a suckling sensation...

He woke up with a start, panting hard; drops of sweat slipping from his forehead.

He rolled over onto his back; his evident arousal was uncomfortable pressed up against the bed.

He rubbed the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand. It was just too much. He had lost count of how many times he had these strange, but highly erotic dreams. He could never see the one who dominated him. Though, deep down he knew who he wanted it to be.

He shakily slipped his hands under his thin bed sheet and slowly ran his hands down his body to stop them right over the crotch of his boxers. He bit his lower lip in contemplation. Should he?

He pressed his hand gently against his arousal and nodded to himself; he was alone in his locked room in the middle of the night. Nobody was going to catch him masturbating—he felt himself twitch in excitement from the thought of being caught redhanded by _him_.

"Mmm." With that thought in his head he rubbed himself through the fabric that covered him.

He pressed his lips to form a firm line in order to withhold any sounds of pleasure; just like he would if he was being touched by him. He held onto himself with his right hand and slipped his left one into his boxers.

The skin to skin contact caused him to arch his body up into himself. He gently ran the tip of his finger against the side of his shaft slowly reaching its sensitive head.

Within seconds he was pumping himself with his hand at a slow pace to bring himself over the edge very slowly.

He was so focused on reaching the brink slow that he took no heed to the low moans that slipped from his lips. He had to push the boxers to the middle of his thighs to let his honest erection free; at the same time he kicked the covers off his body to get more access to himself.

The cold temperature of the room hit his naked member sending jolts up his spine and his hips rose off the bed.

"Nngh. S-s-sen...pai~!"

His breathing got harder, sweat dripped down the sides of his face, and his hand pumped faster; using his free hand he fondled his balls.

A hot tingly sensation filled his lower stomach; he could feel it coming in hard. He relentlessly pumped, not wanting to miss it—a loud wanton cry left his lips the moment he expelled his hot, sticky fluid over his thighs and hands.

His vision blurred and he let his head drop back to his pillow, panting hard.

The back of a blond head was the last thing he saw in his mind before he re-entered the world of darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<br>**_I have no idea to what possessed me to write this, but I did and it will be continued.  
>This new story Dreamnected won't be long at all.<br>This is my first time at writing anything s-sexual.  
>And this was Fran if you haven't realized.<br>Reviews are always loved. _


	2. Bustfast

**Part Two: **_Bustfast_

Hot steam seeped out through the crack underneath the door; his dirty clothes and bed-sheets covered the floor in a messy pile near the doorway.

He groaned pressing his forehead against the tiled wall in frustration, letting the hot water burn his back. Just what was he going to do? There was no way he could avoid him for long. The blond assassin would make sure of that.

"Stupid fake prince." His voice croaked slightly.

He could hear his shishi laughter in his head; clear as bell chimes. The teal-haired man sighed shutting off the shower. He couldn't attempt staying in any longer then he already was.

What if he burst in on him showering?

It was as if thinking about the blond was taboo; he immediately felt the blood rushing down to his nether region. With a loud groan he turned on the shower to cold; he shuddered as the freezing water hit his heated body.

**!~!~!**

"Rough night Froggy~?"

Fran internally groaned hearing the voice that sent chills down his spine, as he entered the large and fancy kitchen. He chose to ignore him and made his way to the fridge for milk.

"Good Morning Fran~!"

"Morning." He replied taking out a carton of milk.

He pushed open the flaps and brought the carton to his lips; he was too lazy to walk the few feet to get a glass for himself. The cool liquid felt nice in his dry mouth.

"Ugh~! Fran use a glass, and don't drink so much; I'm making lunch."

Fran lowered his hand and replied, "I didn't even have breakfast ye—"

The imbedded knife in the milk carton cut him off and Fran turned to face the _eyeless_culprit.

"What was that for Stupid senpai?"

"Froggy ignored the Prince and—"

"Jealous senpai?" Fran monotoned.

"Hah? The Prince is not jealous of that Peasant~!" Bel laughed pointing one his shiny knives to the slightly older woman slaving at the oven.

"Fran you realize you have milk dripping down your arm right?" The woman pointed out, without turning to look at him.

Fran blinked, looking down at his arm holding the stabbed carton of milk; the blonde woman was right, he did have milk dripping down.

"Oh," was all that left his mouth as he tossed the carton into the sink.

He caught the sight of silver whizz through the air and the yelp that came from next to him affirmed his guess.

"Ouch. Bel what the Hell?"

"Hurry up Peasant. The Prince is bored of waiting for his lunch."

Fran felt his lips twitch slightly; he knew he was lying that it was a cover for his jealousy.

"Ma~! Why is Kat-chan bleeding so early in the morning~?"

Fran felt a shiver go down his spine; he didn't enjoy being near the built strange man. He was too _weird_to be around.

"Come Kat. Lussu-mama will fix you up~!"

When Kat nodded and started following Lussuria out of the kitchen; Fran felt his shoulders tense up. He would be alone. He quickly made his way after them, but a hand clamped around his wrist; keeping him from fleeing.

"Where are you going?"

"To change my shirt..." It was a good alibi; Fran was slightly surprised that it came to him so easily. He wasn't himself these past few weeks.

"Shishi~! I could help you with that~!"'

How Bel appeared right behind him within seconds without him knowing boggled his mind. His heart raced feeling Bel's body pressed up against his back. He fully felt the other's hands slowly glide down the sides of this body to rest on his hips. When he felt the hands on his private area he squirmed.

"W-what are you doing? W-we're in the kitchen!"

"Shishi~! Silly Froggy~!"

"Not a frooog~!"

Bel's sudden hand movements surprised Fran and to his horror he felt himself harden quickly beneath his hand.

"Well hello~!" Bel grinned stroking the hardened organ roughly.

Fran felt his face burn in embarrassment and closed his eyes hoping that nobody would catch them like this, beside the counter. He squeaked feeling his member get tugged and squeezed through his pants.

Bel's next _breathy_ statement against his ear made his heart freeze.

"Ushishishi, I know what you did last _night_~!"

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<br>**_It sounds like Bel did indeed catch Fran.  
>There's only <strong>one<strong> more part to go~!  
>Hopefully I get a little more reviews from Readers.<br>Any ideas on what two words are used for the titles Dreamousal and Bustfast?  
>Reviews are loved! <em>


	3. Polanty

**Part Three: **_Polanty_

He sat there, cross-legged on the cold marble flooring of the tub; hoping that the water hitting his face would drown him. That would be the smartest thing to do.

His eyes popped open as he was lurched from the tub with a force by his arms. When he saw that the colourful haired man was the culprit he swung his hands to cover himself, blushing.

"Franny, you don't have to do that~! Little boys aren't my type~! Haha~!"

"P-pervert!"

Lussuria took one look at his even redder face and grinned, "So kawaii~!"

Against his will, Fran was pulled, blushing and naked, into the older man's room.

Fran was forced into a chair to wait as Lussuria avidly twirled around his room rifling through sparkly outfits.

There was no way he was going to get made a fool of; no way. _Ribbit_ end of. He narrowed his eyes as a bunch of glittery undergarments fell in front of him, some on his lap.

"I refuse."

"Ma~! You can't Bel is very excited for this. He actually paid for a room to be enhanced for this experience~!"

A cold shiver ran down the length of his spine and he flushed feeling his organ react; he silently thanked the cover of the glittery undergarments that were on his lap.

"Heehee~! From what I can see you're excited too Franny-chan~!"

Fran blinked copiously; what the—how could he—

"Lussu-mama can sense these things, ne~!"

Fran's mind screamed out at him to watch out for the pervert. He had enough perverseness coming from the one who dubbed himself the prince.

"Get out Old Pervert."

"Ne~!" Lussuria gasped shocked, "I am not a pervert~! You wound me Franny. I'm telling Bel~!"

"Okay?" Fran stated without a care.

Lussuria frowned and turned around with a huff, he left his own room practically wailing. Once the door was closed Fran stood up and immediately locked the door. All he needed was Squalo or Kat to find him in the nude in Lussuria's room. Talk about starting an earthquake!

He shuddered and walked over to convenient full-body mirror hung against the wall. He stared at his pale, thin body and his eyes zoned in on his most noticeable part. He was hung.

"Ugh! Senpai I'm going to kill you!"

He knew that he wouldn't, but he felt better saying it out loud. He ran a hand through his wet hair and walked over to the undergarments that Lussuria picked out for him.

He picked up one gingerly at random, using the tips of his thumb and index finger. He hoped that the older and larger man didn't wear them himself, but why would he own them in the first place?

He coughed, trying to clear his mind from chickening out; he knew that Bel would expect him to run away to get punished later, but he would show him.

**!~!~!**

When Fran entered the dark room with colourful strobe lights he squinted slightly making his way on the small stage. He looked down grasping the black silk robe to his body.

"Why is he here?"

"Shishi~! You need an audience my Frannel~!" Bel laughed.

"Why him?"

He was not going to gyrate in front of the man who dubbed himself the Varia Mama. _No_ **way**. The Pervert!

"Maa~! I'm so excited to see your show~!"

Fran's eyebrow twitched at seeing the man clasp his hands together so enthusiastically. He had to remind himself that it could be worse; it could have been Levi instead of Lussuria.

"Fine~! I'll go call down Xanxus then, since you don't wan—"

"No! Leave this one here, leave the boss alone."

He would get shot at by Xanxus if he saw what he was about to do, as a punishment for being caught masturbating over Bel by Bel.

"Well, chop chop~!" Bel announced grinning coyly up at him, "We're not paying you to be dead up there!"

Fran flinched invisible to the others when a sensual song started playing, "What the..?" He mumbled to himself.

"Shishi, hurry up or I'll tie you with your robe to the pole~!"

Fran bit his lower lip, remembering his dream and started slowly moving his body with the blood pumping beats of the music.

He let go of his grip on his robe and it opened down to near his navel; he ran his hands all over his body, trying to ignore how stupid he felt.

"Strip~!"

Fran looked over to the blond that spoke and shook his head stepping over to the edge of the stage.

"Nu-uh~! Don't tell the performer what to do~!" Fran whispered monotonously loudly propping his left hand on his hip as he wagged his right index in the air.

"Shishishi~!"

Fran frowned inwardly, how was he supposed to do this properly if Bel kept laughing and talking? When the idea popped into his head he hopped off the stage.

He had to act fast before he chickened out completely.

He knew he had Bel's eyes on him, even if they were hidden. He went over to Lussuria who looked surprised and ran his hand over his hard chest, as he walked behind him.

Fran leaned down to Lussuria's ear and stated, "Good boy~."

He looked over to where Bel sat frowning at him; to push him further he winked and ran his tongue over his lower lip.

So what if he wanted to agitate Bel? The outcome would be great; at least he hoped his plan didn't backfire on him.

"See Bel. Fran knows how to award good quiet boys."

He ran his hands over Lussuria's chest for a few more seconds before giving his shoulder a pat so he could go back on the stage to finally strip and use the pole for something.

He walked a few steps when he felt someone tug the back of his robe; it was a forceful tug so the strap tying it in place came undone. Without skipping a step he wiggled out of the robe letting it fall to the ground and continued on his way in only lingerie, yes female underwear. He pushed himself onto the stage using just his arms and felt his cheeks heat up. He was so not ready to reveal the girlie underwear he chose.

"Oh~! _Kawaii_~! Lussu-mama approv—ouch no hurting Bel~!" Lussuria whined.

Fran turned to find that Bel had stabbed Lussuria's arm with a knife. He sighed, "Bad boys need to shhh~!"

With that he turned and shook his hips slightly as he walked over to the dreaded pole. The pole. He ran his hand over the cold metal and shivered.

He gasped onto the thick pole with both hands and slowly circled the pole to face the other two men in the room.

He closed his eyes and slowly lowered himself back as he twirled back around the pole. After two turns he pulled himself back up against the pole.

Just touching the pole made him remember his continuous dreams and he pressed his hips harder against the pole. It felt good.

Unbeknownst to him, Lussuria had gotten up and quietly left the room to leave Bel and Fran alone as the blond planned.

Bel slowly made his way quietly onto the stage to come up behind his treasure. His _property_. He knew what the teal-haired younger man wanted; after all Fran subconsciously sent the same dream into his head.

At first the blond thought he was just dreaming it himself, but Fran's small hidden reactions over the past few weeks made him see the connections. Fran had unknowingly connected them through their sleep.

In a way, Fran was using his illusions. It was complicated, but not complicated for him; after all he was and will forever be the Varia's prodigy. If he didn't solve it then he wasn't of Varia Quality, and Princes are always of quality.

Just seeing him last night, moaning his name wantonly and jacking himself over him, made him want to ravish the younger man within an inch of his life.

There was a reason he hired men to transform the room to react the same setting as Fran's dreams. He ran his eyes over his prize and grinned feeling himself harden beneath his trousers.

"Shishishi~!" Bel laughed watching Fran's pelvis move against the pole, "Froggy's turned on~!"

"Nngh~!"

Oh what a lovely voice he had. Bel ran the tips of his fingers down the naked spine of the one in front of his, albeit slowly.

The moans that he elicited from merely talking and touching the spine of his lover's made Fran lose control. After all he had to hold back to get Fran to this state.

The blond roughly grabbed the back of Fran's upper arms and turned him against the cold pole grinning manically at the blushing man.

Bel leaned closer to his face and licked Fran's heated face from chin to cheekbone, "Shishishi~!"

"B-Bel?"

"Shh~! Not a word from you Prisoner~!"

Fran's glazed eyes widened slightly at the comment, but couldn't say or do anything as he was pushed back against the pole.

He groaned in pain as he felt his back hit the cold metal. He felt his arms get pulled back roughly behind the pole and shivered feeling a silky material wrap tightly around his arms. He was bonded against the pole.

He looked up at his slightly taller captor to see him lick his lips before leaning down to bury his face into his neck.

Bel grinned against his neck slowly sucking the flesh between his lips. Fran shut his eyes to try to block the sensation out.

Ever so slowly Fran felt the warm, wet, slightly sticky, tongue run down his collarbone to his sternum. He felt featherlight kisses on each of his nipples.

The blond slowly dragged his tongue down the flat stomach of his lover and smirked feeling the muscles underneath his wet organ twitch.

He slowly got down on his knees to come face-to-face with the tiny barely-covering-anything red silk ladies' panties with pink ribbons, tied into bows at the sides.

He licked his lips seeing how the ribbons held up the piece of cloths together, how it defined his lover's pelvis bone. He gingerly ran his index finger over the bone and felt the silk.

He withdrew his finger and quickly unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his trousers. He leaned his head towards Fran's crotch and inhaled deeply, whilst undoing his zipper.

His erection jutted out against his black boxers from the freedom it received, yet he didn't do anything about it.

He slowly licked across the crotch of the panties and heard a hum come from the one standing above him. He placed his hands on the hips in front of him and looked up to find Fran with his eyes still closed.

"Shishi~! It's not sleep time~!"

Bel kept his left hand on his hip and with his other hand used his index finger to trace the faint outlines of the intricate designs of the silk.

He felt the organ beneath his fingertip twitch and grinned looking up at his flushed prisoner, "You have a vibrating rock in your panties Froggy~!"

"U-use it to s-shut up."

"Oh? Froggy is trying to tell the Prince what to do~?"

The blond stood up and crushed his lips against the other's and nipped hard on his lower lip to get a taste of blood.

"Ow."

"Shishi~! You always taste good."

"B-Be quiet. H-how long are you going to keep me t-tied~!"

Bel grinned at how Fran's voice shot up a few octaves when he grasped his member roughly in his hand.

"For as long as I want. Now let me continue."

He quickly pressed his lips against his again before getting back down on his knees to continue his ministrations.

Lick. Poke. _Stroke_. Lick. **Slap**~!

The startled yelp Fran emitted from the slap to the buttocks made Bel laugh. It was priceless.

Fran soon found himself in tears; he was so frustrated, Bel was doing one Hell of a job of pushing him to the edge, but he needed more.

"F-fu~ck m-me."

"Not just yet Princess~!"

Fran could only groan, "Not a girl."

"Says the one who is wearing girl panties~! Ushishisi~!"

"Shut up. Y-you're the one who t-told L-Lus—_ahhh_~!"

The blond had started sucking him through the material of the undergarment. If only he had his hands free, he would have ripped them off himself.

"Be patient for a little while longer."

The blond finally pressed his lips against the ribbon strings and pulled them loose using his teeth. The moment the undergarment fell away the constricted organ smacked him against the cheek.

Bel swallowed his laugh and took the head between his lips; it was already moistened with pre-cum. He swirled his tongue sensuously against the sensitive head.

Bel's head knocked back as Fran bucked wildly into his mouth. It made Bel's eyes go wide and watery; he immediately held onto his hips and pushed him back against the pole to regain control.

"Nn~!"

He let the erection fall from his lips and held onto it with his hand to run his tongue on the underside of the length towards the balls. He suckled on them a few seconds.

"S-sen—"

Before the other could finish speaking Bel swallowed the whole length deep into his throat, keeping his tongue pressed hard against it.

"—PAI~!"

The now completely naked man looked down only to see the head of blond bobbing up and down his shaft. He wanted to run his hands through that hair. He pulled against his bonds, but it was pointless, he wasn't going to be able to move unless the other wanted it.

The one on his knees looked up and stared Fran right in the eyes while he sucked and rubbed. Being able to see his eyes affected Fran more; they were always hidden beneath his fringe.

He felt his legs tremble as the heat coiled down to his lower abdomen as he bit his lip; he knew that if he wasn't bound he would have collapsed to the floor.

The blond knew that the other was close so he switched from just stroking to holding the testicles in his hand and rolled them hard, making sure to keep it all in his mouth.

"Nngh~! So c-clo—"

At that Bel stretched his free hand behind Fran's body, and sharply slapped his behind. That slap was powerful enough to send him right over the edge with a cry.

The bonded man felt himself explode into the mouth that encased his organ. He was so deep inside that he felt the muscles in Bel's throat constrict as he swallowed his sweet release.

The self-proclaimed prince made sure to drink almost every drop that was released, but he kept half a mouthful in his mouth. He released the now flaccid member and stood up to let the cream slowly drip onto the palm of his hand.

Bel grinned watching Fran's eyes widen slightly as he wiped his mouth with the back of his free hand.

"You tasted delish; taste for yourself~."

Without waiting for a response he used two fingers to swipe some of the gooey liquid from his palm and he then slathered Fran's slightly bleeding lower lip with his own release.

"Lick!"

Fran shook his head; it was too embarrassing to do that while being watched. He whined feeling a knee press hard against his overly sensitive member.

"B-Bel..."

"Lick now."

The pressure down below slowly grew and Fran licked his lip quickly in slight fear. He sighed in relief when the knee moved away.

"Tch. That's not how. Try again."

Fran watched as Bel slathered his own lower lip with the liquid. Fran felt his heart race when the blond got close to his ear to whisper, "Lick slow~ly~!"

Fran nodded seeing the shine of the lower lip and leaned over with the tip of his tongue poking out of his mouth. He slowly touched the lip and dragged his tongue across the lip only to moan when his tongue got trapped between Bel's teeth.

Bel's tongue really did know how to turn him on; he felt his erection grow as his tongue got massaged. A shiver ran down the younger man's spine when a pair of hands ran down the sides of his back to cup his cheeks.

He moaned loudly into Bel's mouth feeling fingers stroke at his nether entrance. Slowly two fingers pressed their way into the hole, making Fran press down on them as much as he could.

"Do you want it easy?"

Fran shook his head and Bel grinned, laughing quietly.

"As you wish~!"

With that he yanked his fingers out of him and pulled down his pants along with his boxers. He pumped himself a couple of times before gripping onto Fran's thighs to pull him up to his level.

Fran groaned at the uncomfortable position against the pole and he immediately felt Bel press himself deep inside. Tears fell from his teal eyes at the pain the intrusion did, but he didn't mind. After all he wanted it rough; just like in his dream.

"Mmn. Yes~!"

Using his legs, Fran locked Bel closer to him. He felt every thrust in his back; he knew he was going to be sore with back bruises by the time Bel was finished. He didn't even mind.

Fran groaned hearing the skin-to-skin contact; it was loud and it felt like...

"S-slap me."

Without a word or missing a thrust Bel complied sending a powerful slap to each butt-cheek.

"Ge~yeh~!" Fran pressed his heels deep against Bel's clothed lower back.

"Mmm~! Squeeze me a-again~!"

"E-Eh?"

"B-butt ch-cheeks."

Fran clenched his cheeks together and Bel kept thrusting through the tighter channel. His lips formed the shape of an o; it felt different for him too.

Thrust after thrust. Groan after moan. Pant after pant. Shock after shock. Slap after slap.

Finally the blond released himself deep inside; he didn't pull out until he squirted it all out. It wasn't long after him that the other released himself all over his own chest.

He pulled out with a loud _pop_and let Fran down onto his shaky feet gently.

"How w-was it~?"

Fran gulped shaking his hair out of his eyes, "I-it was like a dream."

The blond grinned, "Froggy what do _you_dream about~?"

At that Fran blushed redder. The embarrassed look that appeared in his face made Bel want to swoop down to bruise his lips, but first to take care of the mess that Fran made all over himself.

Bel ran his hands around in the sticky goodness and rubbed it all over the other's stomach and chest, making sure to flick at the nipples.

Fran didn't think it was possible to get hard again this fast, but he was.

Bel leaned down to capture those already swollen lips when the door burst open letting in the bright light from the hallway.

"WHAT THE FU—!"

The Intruder was stunned. This was her room right? She felt eyes widen and her face burn in awkwardness of the sight in front of her. Fran was tied up against a pole.

Straight away she knew who was in charge of everything.

"Bel. I. Am. Going. To. _Murder_. You!"

She turned on her heel and slammed the door behind her. She was never going to be able to erase the image of them from her mind.

"You used K-Kat's room?" Fran felt himself heat up again, now how was he going to face the older woman?

Fran was shocked that he didn't even recognize the route to the specially altered room.

"Yes. She's a Peasant."

"That doesn't make it allowable. You should have changed your room."

"The Prince gets to choose~!"

"Too bad fake prince. We could have done this more often."

Bel blinked he hadn't even thought of that at the time of hiring the workers. A grin grew on his face, "Not fake. We can always change your room Froggy~!"

"No. I refuse."

"Can't refuse the Prince~."

"Just did."

Sexual tension? **Zero**.

Back to _normal_? **One hundred** **percent**.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<br>**_This is the end of my three part story.  
>Oh yeah. Dreamousal was Dream and arousal.<br>Bustfast was Busted and breakfast.  
>Polanty was Pole and panty.<br>Heh.  
>How was my um, sexual writing?<br>Should I attempt something like this again?  
>I hope you liked it.<br>Reviews are love~!  
><em>


End file.
